It's only one word
by reckless.notions
Summary: Two years after Goku's suicide, Bejita copes with the promise he made to goku and the promise goku had made to him. Being it fade away to reality, Bejita hunts for a way to bring his baka back; not matter what he has to do to obtain his wish. Yaoi, suici
1. Shuppatsu

[It's only one word]

The sun shined brightly beyond the curtains of his window, bringing light to the darkness of the dim room. But none to his broken heart.  He was waiting for a ghostly truth to become reality, and his heart fell to pieces over the years of waiting.  Sighing the tired man, walked up from his bed and shut the curtains sadly.

It has been two years since the other full Saiyajin suicide.  No one has ever figured out why the other had done such a thing.  There were theories that he did it because of a weary heart.  Others say that it was because he had weathered away from everything, life and all the extra hardships it threw at him.  Or maybe it was the fact no one cared to see him anymore, not caring if he lived or died, not caring if he wish to talk just a little bit about some nothingness that was a lie in the breeze.  The other Saiyajin didn't believe in such discontented lies, he wish to seek the truth.  And he was going to find out no matter what.

The small Saiyajin walked dazed down the stairs of his quite house.  He had moved away from the baka ningens after the other saiyajin's death, he couldn't bear to be around anyone else.  His wife, now ex-wife understood his deep pain.  For she was the only other person among this mud ball of a planet who knew of the small saiyajin's passion for the other.  But the innocent baka didn't know.  He didn't know the slightest bit.  The small Saiyajin hid it well.

Reaching his kitchen he sat down in the only chair at his small clear table, staring at the air around him.  How?  How would he figure out how to bring the other back?  Or… should he join him?

The thought of joining him was strong and grew stronger as the days rolled by.  The only thing keeping him back was a promise the other had made, and he had made in turn.

- - -  - - -

"'Jita?" He was fading quickly, panting he made an effort to speak.

"Kakarotto... what did you do to yourself?! Why?" sad pleads met the fallen saiyajin's ears.

Goku was dieing. Bejita was training in his GR when he felt the other Saiyajin's ki falter dramatically.  He had rushed to the baka's side with worry, trying in vain to conceal this panic and fright.  He found his baka. Heh, _his. At the sight of their first fight, with blood surrounding the sickening pale man.  The other was dieing, and fast.  Bejita noticed to his dismay that there was a katana near the baka, and two deep slashes across each of the other man's wrists.  Paling at the realization, he rushed to the other's side frantically trying to see if he could still save him._

"'Jita, promise me something? Dozo-?" 

"Hai. Anything." 

"Promise me you'll keep alive, don't loose hope, don't fade.  I made one mistake too many, done too much for so little, loss, so much loss." Goku was sobbing from pain as his lifeblood was pouring down around him even more.

"What do you mean?"

"'Jita… it's more… there's more…there are soo many words, but no one realizes, there's only one.  There's one.  It's only one word." 

"I… promise to whatever you ask of me! But why?!!! Dozo! Tell me.!" 

In a sad smile, and with the last of his strength leaving him, Goku smiled a true smile at Bejita. Showing his sadness; his tired state.  "I'll see you one day, once again.  I … promise…just wait for me, I'll come… someday… some…time…"  And with his last breath he called Bejita's name once more to die in the hands of the other Saiyajin.

"Kaka-rot-ttto... no… you weren't supposed to die this way… noo!!" Bejita let forth an angst cry for the world to hear his pain. 

- - - - - - 

He remembers it all so vividly, the strong smell of blood, the tears rolling down both of their faces.  His feeling of immense loss.  But he lives to his promise to the other man.  But it was all eating away at him, he must do something!  He must search throughout the universe for a way to bring the other back.

His heart thumped in a long forgotten race.  It's been so long since he felt in such a way.  He knew there was something from his younger years to answer his problem.  And then it hit him.  The Elven Lands of Eien.


	2. Shiko sayo

_Shiko__ sayo_

It had been two weeks since his decision to look for a way to bring the other Saiyajin back.  He had asked his aged ex-wife to borrow a ship to take him to the outer reaches of the universe for his important mission.  She had gladly given him his requested items, and wished him fair luck and hope. 

He had said his last good by as he felt it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

He sighed as he made his way to the GR chamber, hoping to get _some training done.  Every time he tried, he would have memories of Kakarotto pop-up and he would find himself unconscious for an unlimited amount of time.  Entering the chamber he set it at 800 G's and started a simple kata._

Ten minutes into one of his stances he blanks out and falls to the floor unconscious

- - - - 

" 'Jita? What were the Saiyajin's like?"

Bejita was shocked by the sudden question from the normally dim Saiyajin.

"What makes you want to know?"

"I've been thinking…"

"You?! Been… thinking???... wow!"

" 'Jita, don't be mean like that!"

Chuckling slyly, Bejita shook his head and answered softly.  "Our people were very passionate in whatever we did.  Loyal no matter what, only to our Ou.  I was only six when I was taken, so I barely remember how it really was.  We were close to our instincts, when the time called.  And we were friends with many other alien species.

We were a race of warriors but we only fought for the Ou and the kingdom.  When that bastard took over, he changed our whole way of living.  He caused hell to our whole people because he was scared of our power.  And you know the rest from there."

After a light silence, Goku brought forth another question into the air.

"How was our planet like?"

"It was very pretty from what I remember… much like here. It had lush forests, and clear oceans.  You would've liked it Kakarotto."

"Do you miss Bejita-sei?"

Bejita looked up into Goku's eyes, a flash of emotion passing through his defences for a moment.

"Sometimes."

Looking away, Bejita got up from where he was sitting and walked a bit away.  Stopping he started to talk without seeing if the younger man was listening.  But he knew the other was anyway.

"I'm an ouji of a dead planet.  A worthless being to a grand title.  They're all gone.  All but a title unworthy to it's holder and a third-classed baka whose too naïve for his own good."

"It's only one word, 'Jita."

Turning sharply around to stare at Goku, Bejita looked highly shocked at what the other said.  He made a statement, and such experiences were rare to witness.

"One word?  What does that mean? What do you mean?"

"It's only a word. What makes the word a reality is the person's actions and that's what really makes them that one word."  Goku said shyly, smiling up at Bejita.


End file.
